


Who I'm Meant To Be

by overkinks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Talon Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Torture, mind control kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overkinks/pseuds/overkinks
Summary: Jack Morrison presents a problem for Talon. Yet, Doomfist finds himself drawn to him.If he can't get Jack to come to him normally, perhaps there's another way...
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Who I'm Meant To Be

Akande knew that Jack Morrison was an extraordinary man.

He had a bigger role in quelling the Omnic uprising than anyone else. His drive for creating peace and fighting for his convictions were second to none. Even as the vigilante Soldier 76, he attempted to fight an entire war by himself, and was never deterred by the amount of suffering he went through.

He represented the greatest threat to everything Akande believed in.

And yet, he didn’t hate Jack.

In fact, he found him inexplicably attractive.

Perhaps it was him being drawn to danger, like so many others. It could be his body mistaking intense hatred for sexual attraction. None of these explanations felt particularly satisfying. It was a part of himself that he wanted gone. Yet, he could not remove it simply through willpower.

If he couldn’t remove the desire, the only other way to get what he wanted would be to have Jack to himself.

And Akande always got what he wanted.

\--

Jack found himself chained in a small room. A group of grunts had managed to take him by surprise and kidnap him. He wasn’t exactly sure where he’d been brought, but his guess was that he was at the Talon base in Rome.

It felt odd that they hadn’t just killed him yet. Whatever they planned to do, for a long while, he only sat alone in the cell. 

The strangest feature of the cell were the speakers lining the walls. At all times, clips of Doomfist’s speeches played from them. The very sound of his voice thoroughly disgusted him.

Soon enough, some people did come into the room. Interrogators. They asked him questions about secrets, both his own and of Overwatch. Obviously, he didn’t comply. Daily beatings occurred. Every time Jack gave the ‘wrong’ response, he would be hit. And oh, did he give a lot of wrong responses.

The beatings were savage, and a few of Jack’s bones were broken every day. After each session, a doctor would come in, give him a few shots against his will, and he would feel mostly healed, with only residual pain remaining. Shame they used their technology for this; it could save a lot of lives.

Eventually, the hours and days began to blur together. All he knew at this point was pain. His grip on his sense of self was slipping, and he merely went through the motions. He didn’t get any joy or pride out of defying the interrogators anymore. Most of the time, he would just not respond at all.

But after being so thoroughly destroyed, Jack felt something odd:

The things Doomfist said started to make a lot of sense.

He started to be drawn to the man’s power. His booming voice became such a fixture in Jack’s life that it ended up as one of his only comforts.

He knew that at one point, he had hated Doomfist more than anything in the world. But he wasn’t even entirely sure why anymore. Maybe his feelings had never been based on anything that important.

As he memorized Doomfist’s speeches, they ran through his head constantly, to the point that he could tune out the speakers and still hear them. They had started to become difficult to argue with internally. The statements he made about starting a new Crisis did sound like they’d improve the world and make it stronger.

He wondered why he’d fought him so hard at all.

Unusually, the interrogators stopped visiting him around that time, but they kept him in the cell. He didn’t mind. Listening to Doomfist’s voice constantly put a smile on his face; in such a troubled time, it had become so familiar. It felt like home.

This lasted a few days, and he was left only to internalize Doomfist’s messages further. He found himself not just listening, but agreeing with them entirely. It was hard to resist someone as convincing as him, and his convictions were attractive.

He grew to admire Doomfist. The way he spoke, the power he conducted himself with (so much that one could detect it even only with sound), his clear investment in what he was saying, all of it was very appealing. He wished he could be something like that. If there was anyone in the world he wanted to emulate, it was Doomfist.

So, when the real Doomfist came into his room, he felt nothing short of starstruck.

Jack had never realized how beautiful the man was, especially with his finely sculpted muscles. “Hello, Morrison,” he said, in that baritone that Jack had grown to adore. 

“H-hi,” Jack said, nervous that he would somehow screw this interaction up.

Doomfist chuckled, the deep tones giving Jack a warm feeling. “Let us get to the point. I have a proposition for you.” Jack cocked his head to the side. “If you agree to join Talon, I will take you under my wing. Allow you learn from me, and gain every skill that I have honed.”

Jack stepped back, absolutely blown away. An opportunity like this? For him? 

Oh, right. He still had to answer. His mouth was having trouble moving. “Of course. I’d be honored.” That was an understatement.

Doomfist smiled at him. “I was hoping you would say that.” He walked up to Jack, who had trouble not freezing up. When he got to him, Doomfist patted him on the back. “Your exposure to Overwatch has put many harmful ideals into your head. Luckily, I can help you unlearn them. You will be my personal project.”

This was a lot to take in. He couldn’t ask for more; it sounded too good to be true. “I’d love that,” Jack said, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

“Excellent,” Doomfist said. “Come.” He walked out of the door, and Jack followed, his first time stepping out of this cell in who knew how long. Doomfist guided him to an operating area, and Jack laid down on the bed. “Here, we plan on giving you your symbol of Talon membership. Would you like that?”

Instead of responding verbally, Jack merely nodded and leaned back on the bed, leaving his body vulnerable. A needle was placed in his arm; he felt no fear at being put under, though. He had never been more sure of himself.

When he woke up, a “T” was branded into his chest. As he walked out of the room, he stared down at it, taking it in. He couldn’t entirely place why, but he felt a bit of pride when he looked at it.

So, he and Doomfist began the process of his re-education. Jack was taken to training rooms, much more welcoming than the cell he had been in. He was given tests under pressure, with objects such as killing simulations of his former friends. Although it was difficult at first, he had a very strong motivator: every time he would succeed, Doomfist would be sure to praise him. His favorite was when Doomfist used the word ‘proud’.

Over time, with the constant close contact and immense respect, Jack’s feelings started to go past the point of being platonic. He still had Doomfist’s voice memorized so well in his head; some nights, he would go to his room and masturbate as he played the man’s voice. Every time, he would come harder than he ever remembered doing before.

One night, Jack was very tired after extensive training, but he was content with his results. He had less and less mistakes every time. He and Doomfist sat together. Without realizing what was happening, Jack leaned over onto Doomfist’s shoulder, resting his head there. When he noticed what he was doing, Jack momentarily panicked, until he felt Doomfist rubbing the top of his head with a fond smile on his face. The blood immediately rushed to his cheeks, but he felt a bit bold; he cuddled a little closer, and Doomfist wrapped his arm around Jack’s side.

It was only one more day before their first kiss.

The training day after their kiss, Jack didn’t make a single mistake. He killed every simulation without hesitation, answered all of his questions properly, and did the whole thing with wholehearted enthusiasm. When he finished, he was so excited that he immediately ran out and hugged Doomfist, who kissed his forehead as they embraced.

After a few moments, the two went to Doomfist’s room; Jack had already moved all of his things there, preparing to live together. So he could hear the man’s voice at any time. He couldn’t mask his excitement.

At the moment, though, he just felt content. Resting in Doomfist’s arms, lazily running a finger along his bicep. They kissed again, Doomfist wrapping his hands around Jack’s waist; the size of his non-augmented hand was not lost on Jack, and only turned him on further.

Doomfist worked his hands around and reached into Jack’s pants, delicately running his calloused hand on Jack’s cock. Pleasure surged through him immediately, and he pushed his cock further into Doomfist’s palm. Working his fingers along the length of his dick, tantalizingly slowly, Doomfist got Jack completely hard and leaking precum.

The feeling of the man’s embrace as his cock was rubbed was incredible. This was everything he could’ve possibly dreamed of. He couldn’t hold back a big smile; Doomfist returned it, patting him on the head with his augmented hand.

After stroking a bit longer, Jack gripped the sides of the couch and came, shooting straight upwards. 

A rumble was in Doomfist’s throat, like some kind of purr. “Someone certainly enjoyed that.”

Jack cuddled closer to Doomfist’s chest. “Can’t help it. At least when it comes to you.”

Doomfist kissed the top of Jack’s head. As afterglow set in, Jack felt a level of bliss that he couldn’t recall ever feeling before.

Joining Talon was the best decision he could’ve possibly made.

\--

Time passed, and Akande continued to be impressed by Jack. He was a model agent. A quick thinker, tough, and completely merciless to his enemies. 

Eventually, he managed to convince the others to let Jack join the Inner Council. When this happened, he felt proud; not just for Jack, but for himself. His project had worked so well.

Nowadays, Jack wore a visor most of the time, and went by ‘76’ to most people. Everyone except Akande. When they were alone, Jack became very affectionate, and almost instantly shed all of his tough veneer.

Did Akande really care about Jack? If he was honest with himself, not that much. He was another conquest, his most challenging yet, and one that had been a rousing success. Every time they had sex, Akande felt another small victory. But he was still a conquest all the same.

Of course, Jack didn’t need to know that. As far as Jack knew, he was the most important thing to Akande. Constant positive reinforcement had led to Jack feeling extremely appreciated, which was exactly his intention. 

The two of them worked their way to the top two positions in Talon. Normally, he would be threatened by Jack’s increasing power, but he knew that Jack was completely under his control, and blindly loyal.

They made their relationship public, too. It was almost comical to hear how crushed those Overwatch agents were at Jack becoming such a fixture of Talon. Both of them appeared in the media as the deadliest power couple on Earth.

His train of thought was interrupted by the door to his room opening. “Honey, I’m home,” he heard Jack say, as he put the visor down on the table.

“Hello, my love,” Akande said, nodding to him. Jack instantly sat down on the couch next to him. “How was your day?”

“Great,” Jack said. “The French military is planning to mobilize. This Crisis really might happen. Can you believe it?” The way Jack absolutely lit up every time he talked about Talon successes reaffirmed how loyal he truly was. Jack may even love their mission more than Akande did.

“Yes, it is exciting,” Akande said, giving him a grin. He motioned for Jack to come closer; when he did, Akande opened his arms, and Jack slid between them. “You are so perfect,” Akande whispered in Jack’s ear.

Jack cuddled close. “All thanks to you. I’d still be nothing if it weren’t for you.”

Akande hummed. “I merely saw your potential.”

And that was the truth; he had helped Jack reach this point, but Jack had a role in being wrapped so thoroughly around his finger.

Soon, they would be the most powerful people in the world.


End file.
